Sheep Shearer
Details Walkthrough is the man with the straw hat.]] Talk to Farmer Fred and tell him that you're looking for work. Fred will now give you a task to collect 20 balls of black wool from black sheep. Enter the sheep pen on the east side of his house by either climbing over the stile or by entering through the gate on the eastern side of the fenced in area. Click the black sheep to shear them. If a sheep has no wool, wait a few seconds and their wool will re-appear. Sometimes the sheep will run away from you when shearing them; just keep trying and you will eventually get the wool. Keep doing this until you've obtained 20 pieces of black wool, then go to Lumbridge Castle and go up the stairs to the . In the southern room is a spinning wheel. To spin all of the wool at once, click on the spinning wheel and then right-click the "Ball of wool" and choose the "Make All" option. After spinning the wool, return to Farmer Fred. If you do not have the space to carry all 20 balls of wool, you can make smaller deliveries until you reach the required total. Congratulations, miniquest complete! Reward The following are rewarded to you upon completion of the miniquest: * 2,000 coins. * 150 Crafting experience * 2 spins on the Squeal of Fortune Trivia disguised as a sheep.]] 2009 update.]] *After finishing the miniquest you can't shear black sheep. *Before a hidden update on 15 December 2009, the quest only required normal balls of wool. You could have them all in your inventory before speaking to Farmer Fred if you wanted, making the quest much shorter. * With an update on 24 June 2010, the Sheep Shearer and Witch's Potion quests are the first two discontinued quests, meaning no one can start it for quest points. For those who want the reward, they can do the miniquest, but there are no more quest points associated with the task. *For players who completed the quest before the update, the reward was 60 coins, not 2000. Players can collect the remaining 1940 coins by talking to Fred. He will say that the black wool sold unexpectedly well and is giving you some of the profits; however, the only people who can do this are people who sheared white sheep, not black ones. *In the old version of Sheep Shearer, if you tried to give Farmer Fred noted wool, he would say, "What's this rubbish! This isn't wool! It's a note promising to give me wool!" Since you cannot note black wool, you can no longer get him to say this. *Sheep Shearer was one of the 6 quests available during RuneScape's launch. *With 150 crafting experience, it held the record for the smallest experience reward for any skill given as a quest reward until the release of The Blood Pact. *Andrew Gower said in his Clan Chat that half of the Sheep Shearer quest was available in his game, DeviousMUD the first version of RuneScape . *Although this isn't a quest anymore, you can still tell the story of this miniquest to Juna. bg:Sheep Shearer de:Der Schafscherer cs:Sheep Shearer no:Sheep Shearer es:Sheep Shearer nl:Sheep Shearer fi:Sheep Shearer Category:Former Quests Category:Quests available during RuneScape's launch Category:Miniquests Category:Sheep Shearer